


Familiar battle Stu

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [143]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Sierra, Chance, and Martin find a familiar and fight it.
Series: Owari Magica [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Familiar battle Stu

**Author's Note:**

> Simon: 266 words | 235 points  
> Prince: 330 words | 315 points  
> Snubby: 299 words | 250 points  
> Beetle: 62 words | 30 points
> 
> EXP: 8

Order: Martin, Sierra, Chance, Stu (Familiar)

Martin tugged on the edges of his jacket as he walked towards the general store, it felt too early in the morning for him to be out here. Mornings were never really the best time to be outside, it was still dark and foggy and all other kinds of things that he couldn't really put words to.

  
  


Sierra ended up slipping out of the house when everyone was still asleep or pretending to sleep. With so much going on from the rose corp cucks to all thats going on with Percy to the arrival of Nora, there was too much on her mind to keep laying there as sleep alluded her.

It was meant to be a walk to clear her head, but then she caught the magic trail of something. It wasn't like another magi, but it still somehow felt familiar to her.

  
  


After the witch battle Chance had decided to survey the town more often, wondering if there were any familiars they had missed. To her surprise she picked up a trail of magic today, following it curiously. Hopefully it would be a familiar and not another witch... she wasn't sure she could handle another one right now.

  
  


Martinsoon found himself trailing off towards a random street, seemed that there was a trail of sorts. Probably was magic, given how things were going recently.

  
  


Spotting Chance, Sierra waved and called over to her. They weren't particularly close, but if she had to divide the magi between who she liked and didnt like Chance would be on the like side. Besides, it was more enjoyable to track things together than alone.

  
  


"Oh, hey!" Chanced returned the wave, quickly jogging over to Sierra. "Did you sense the magical signature too?" She asked, motioning to her soul gem in her hand. "I think we must be close to whatever it is."

  
  


He saw that Sierra girl across the street, talking to some other girl he didn't recognize. Martin made way to them. "Why did it have to be so early though..." He half mumbled.

  


"Does the signature seem familiar to you at all?" Sierra asked, looking at her soul gem. Its soft glow against the fog telling her nothing.

  
  


"Mm... I can't say I recognize it?" Chance answered, frowning down at her soul gem in confusion. "But I'm not really good at telling things apart from their signature after all. It all just... feels like magic to me." She admit.

  
  


Stu hops down the street, bobbing along towards the gathering of magic he's been following around. He squawked at the crowd, not making to attack just yet.

  
  


Martin: 60hp Sierra: 60hp Chance: 60hp Stu: 30hp

  
  


Martin just stared at the blue... creature that made the noise, before realizing that he should do something about it. He transformed, before struggling to get a weapon out.

  
  


Sierra pauses as she sees it. This was one of the minions from a witch they fought. Which one was it?

She transformed and captured it in a bubble just to be safe.

(15hit, 3dmg + 2 round stun)

  
  


Chance transformed at the sight of the familiar, reacting quickly enough to throw her key at it like a javelin. 

(17 to hit, familiar's defense halved for attack, 6 dmg)

  
  


Stu yelped, and found it couldn't move. It whined quietly. 

  
  


Martin: 60hp Sierra: 60hp Chance: 60 hp Stu: 21hp, stunned 2 rounds

  
  


He managed to get a knife out and throw it in it's face.

(12 to hit, 3 DMG)

  
  


Sierra sent a few bubbles at it, trying to figure out what witch it had belonged to. 

(19 hit, 4dmg)

  
  


Chance attacked again with her key, knocking the familiar back while holding onto her key like a bat.

(6 to hit, familiar's defense halved for attack, 5 dmg)

  
  


Stu whined. It still couldn't move, and everything hurt!

  
  


Martin: 60hp Sierra: 60hp Chance: 60 hp Stu: 6hp, stunned 1 rounds

  
  


Martin went and stabbed it again, seemed like it didn't need much more till it dropped.

(12 to hit, 3 DMG)

  
  


As she stared at the near dead familiar, it finally clicked. Oh. OH.

Its from the first witch she fought, from when she met Belladona and Percy, from- blood. Too much blood. And the detached arm on the ground. Unwanted memories push their way to the forefront of her mind. Her throat feels tight. Her empty stomach twisting.

Sierra swung her wand and kept swinging till she couldn’t see past her own bubbles.

(12hit, 28dmg)

  
  


As Stu dies, it disintegrates into a shower of blue diamonds, and one, broken, green spade. 

  
  


Martin: 60hp Sierra: 60hp Chance 60hp Stu: Dead

  
  


Chance watched Sierra fight, her eyes widening in surprise as the familiar exploded into blue diamonds. That had been easy at least, familiars never seemed to pose as much as a problem as witches, thankfully. "Are you two alright?" She asked, looking to the other magical.

  
  


Martin blinked. Wow, that was... a lot. He couldn't really, say anything about it cause he probably would've done something similar to that... slushy one. Which he still hadn't found, actually.

"Uhh, y- yes, I'm ok." He gave a small thumbs up.

  
  


With the familiar gone, Sierra manages to stomp those memories back into the box they belong in and give a vague nod.

  
  


"That's good. Uh... good job, guys." Chance offered a smile, quickly transforming back into her normal clothes with a flash. "Did either of you wanna join me on my patrol? Might be good to have someone else around in case I bump into another one."

  
  


"Oh well, I mean, yeah sure! Besides it's not like I remember what it was that I needed to go to the store for." He somewhat mumbled that last part, clasping his hands together before going back to normal clothes.

  
  


"Sure, it couldn't hurt." Sierra muttered with a shrug. She detransformed, adjusting her dress a bit.

  
  


"Awesome, come on then." Chance smiled, waving to them as she led the way off. 


End file.
